Miraculous Story Time
by Badgerpelt103
Summary: This is a post reveal story where Chat and Ladybug have not told each other that they are in love. So what happens when Marinette calls Chat asking if she can tell him a story, of a princess, a fighter, a prince and a knight in shining leather?
1. The Phone Call

**Author's note: Welcome to my first story, I've decided to post this on September first, as it is Miraculous Ladybug's birthday, or in other words the day Miraculous was first released. So if you like/love this fandom like I do, please read on! I don't write stories and I was never encouraged to 'creatively' write, so I'd appreciate any constructive criticism you can offer me!**

 **I am in no way associated with the Miraculous Ladybug TV show or anything. I do not own anything except the plotline.**

* * *

Marinette POV:

 _Breathe Marinette, this is nothing to be nervous about, Adrien is your friend._ She cautiously presses call on the glowing phone screen.

" _Hello?"_ _Wow, even just hearing his voice through a phone makes my heart flutter._

"H-hey Adrien, do you think we could meet a hour earlier for patrol?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_

Adrien hesitates, "Sure _, I'll just have to tell Nathalie to make sure I'm free, but I'm paw-ty sure that I'll be able to make it. Is there any specific reason?"_ _Oh gosh, he said yes, wait what did he just ask? Right, a reason._

"Er, yes there is a reason, but I'm not giving you any spoilers." _Good, excuse Marinette._

" _Okay, I'll see you then." I thought cats were supposed to be curious, but I suppose it's good he stopped asking though._

"W-wait, d-do you think you could bring a blanket or something?"

" _Of course Mari, I'll see what I have. Anything else, Bugaboo?" Oh, that nickname again._

"No, just the blanket. So I'll see you at the usual meeting place?"

" _Okay, see mew soon, m'lady."_ Marinette hangs up and sets her phone next to pillow on the bed. A small smile graces her face while she makes her way down from her loft bed, hoping to make some sweets to take her mind off her plans.

Sabine sees her daughter walk down the stairs to the living room, moving towards the kitchen. Marinette begins pulling various baking ingredients, measuring cups, and bowls, setting them on the counter, with a shy smile across her face.

"Marinette? What are you baking? If you're hungry you can just grab something from the bakery, no need to make something. Or if you'd like I can make you something." Marinette jumps at the sound of her mother's voice, dropping the sugar bag back on the counter.

"Oh, no mom, I'm not hungry. I just want to make something for my friend, I'm going to go visit him later." _That's not a total lie right?_ Sabine sits at the table facing Marinette.

"Well don't let me stop you." They fall into a comfortable silence while Marinette begins mixing up the batter for some macaroons.

"A-actually mom, you are much better at making the buttercream filling then me, do you think you could help me?" Marinette smiles when her mother hops of the stool she occupies, nodding. Marinette hugs her mom, while still holding the batter covered spoon, resulting in both mother and daughter getting batter on their sleeves and hair.

"Go clean up, I can finish these up for you dear. But when you come back, I expect to know about this person you're meeting."

"Yes maman." _On no, what am I going to tell her? 'Oh yeah, by the way Maman I'm the superhero Ladybug, maybe you've heard of her? And I'm going to go visit my partner, Chat Noir. That's fine with you right?' Oh yeah, that'll be a good conversation._

~-_o0o_-~

Adrien's POV:

 _I wonder why Marinette want's me to bring a blanket… She seemed pretty nervous over the phone…_

"Adrien, you requested my assistance?" Nathalie walks into the room wielding her clipboard in preparation of the assumed reschedule request.

"Thanks for coming Nathalie, and I was wondering if you could clear up the rest of the evening, if at all possible?" Nathalie looks over the tops of her glasses, curiously studying his face.

"Adrien, this is the third time this week you've asked me to rearrange your schedule. Your father was not pleased with the previous changes, and I doubt he will be with this request either. Alternatively, if you were willing to tell me why you do not wish to be disturbed then, perhaps I can tamper with the time slots of you schedule." Adrien looks away, wishing she'd just say okay and leave it at that.

"Sorry Nathalie. I just...can't." He hesitates before continuing, "Nonetheless, I'd greatly appreciate if you could adjust my schedule, and if at all possible, not tell my father." Nathalie glances down at the clipboard perched on her arm. She quickly pens something down on the aforementioned schedule.

"Well, I suppose, if you promised to do Vincent's photo shoot during school hours next week, that would free up the rest of the evening. This means you have to go without complaints of missing school."

"Okay, I'll do it. You have to hold up your end of the deal." Nathalie gives a slight nod, "So is that all? Was there anything father needs me to know for tomorrow before you leave?" Adrien asks.

"No, your father does want you rested though. Your have a full schedule tomorrow and your father will not be pleased if you're exhausted from, whatever you are doing tonight." She walks back to the door, leaving and closing it behind her. Adrien waits a few moments, listening to the clicking of her heels as she walks away from his room.

"Plagg, do you need cheese? We need to head out soon if we want to meet Ladybug." Plagg sticks his head out of the trashcan he is currently occupying, nodding his tiny head. He floats out of the empty can, landing on Adrien's desk. "I'm not feeding you on the desk again. Last time you made a mess and my keyboard still smells like that disgusting cheese."

"Kid, I'm going to eat up here. It doesn't matter where you give me my cheese." Plagg smirks, "So, admit defeat and I might not get cheese stuck in the computer again." Adrien sighs and hands over the camembert. "See kid? That wasn't too painful, right?"

"Just eat fast so we can go please." Plagg complies and consumes the whole cheese wheel in one oversized bite. "Err, you can chew...Never mind." Adrien goes to his closet looking for a warm blanket to share with his lady.

Plagg follows him to the door of the walk in closet, "Don't take the green one, that one is mine." Adrien looks at him oddly, reaching out for the blanket, teasingly. "Kid, I'm warning you. Don't take it. I don't want it smelling like rain, and I smell rain."

"Yeah, sure. Wait does that mean that it's going to rain now?" Adrien inquires, but Plagg shakes his head.

"Not yet, it shouldn't rain until after the patrol. But still, hurry up. I wanna be home before it rains." Plagg's complaints fall on deaf ears. Adrien selects a navy blue quilted blanket, that shouldn't be recognizable, and would also serve to hide his lady's bright suit against the night.

"She didn't ask for anything else, but Plagg is there anything you think I might need?" Adrien asks.

"Umbrella rain boots, and a rain jacket." Plagg immediately answers.

"I thought you said-" Adrien begins.

"I'm not taking any chances. I have gotten sick in the rain before and I don't want to again." Adrien laughs.

"That sounds so cute. Did you do little kitten sneezes and everything?" Plagg just glares while his chosen continues laughing.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading, and I hope to post again soon! So I'll see you then!**


	2. The Old Man

Marinette POV:

"So Marinette? You haven't told me about this person you're going to visit." Marinette starts at her mother's voice. _Oh, I'd hoped she'd forgot about that._

"I'm going to visit Adrien later, and I know how he doesn't get sweets too often, so I thought I might bring him something to snack on while we hang out." Sabine nods at this, while pulling the macarons out of the still warm oven.

"That's good, that boy needs to eat more, and I'm glad you're going to bring him some joy and snacks. But, you two are going to be careful if you go out right? Even if we have Ladybug and Chat Noir to protect us, common thieves and criminals are out and about and would no doubt go after two high school kids." Sabine sets the unfinished pastries on the counter and walks over to hug her daughter.

"Yeah, he doesn't really get enough attention at home, I feel so bad when the others are talking about what they're going to do with their families during the weekends, and he can't exactly add anything to the conversations." Marinette looks down absently at the cooling cookies, frowning. Her mother lifts her chin and smiles.

"Marinette, just making plans with him is helping, he's getting to hang out with normal kids his age. Not to mention the way his face lights up when he sees you." Sabine winks conspiratorially at her blushing daughter.

"Maman! We're just friends! Like you said, he needs all the friends he can get, and food, so do you think we could finish these quickly?" Marinette quickly changes the subject, not wanting to start pondering the subject of her relationship with her partner.

~-_o0o_-~

Adrien's POV

"Where is she? She's the one who asked to meet earlier tonight, why would she be late?" Chat's boot taps the roof of the Notre Dame while his tail flicks back and forth, just like an impatient cat's would.

" _Kid, calm down, you're the one who showed up twenty minutes early."_ Plagg retorts in his head. " _She's coming, why would she set you up when you two have patrol later anyway?"_

"I don't know, but what do you think she wants anyway?" Plagg chooses not to respond to this.

"Why don't you ask her yourself kitty?" Chat spins around to see his lady strolling along the edge of the roof. "Hmm, what could I possibly want, I wonder, what is it? Such a mystery, isn't it Chat?"

"Don't you look paw-fect this evening, m'lady." Ladybug rolls her eyes, lifting a red bag off her shoulders and setting it on the roofing beside her black and red spotted feet. "Care to tell me what's in the bag, Ladybug?"

"Chat Noir, I'm surprised, don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" She teases while walking over to her partner and wrapping him in a hug. "I'm glad you could get out, I feel like I don't get to talk to you much." Chat quickly reacts and wraps his arms around her back, clutching her to him.

"Hey, it's not in either of our powers to change, just make the most of each moment. That's what I do, when I'm with you or our other friends that is." Chat pulls away and winks, "Though, I'd never object to spending more time with you." Ladybug's cheeks become a color similar to that of her suit.

"We'll see about that, answer your question, there's some macaroons, hot choclate, cookies, and some camenbert in my bag. Do you want some?" She steps back to grab the bag and opens the top peering inside before reaching inside for the thermos she asked her mom to pack.

"I never object to snacks, especially if they're from your bakery, m'lady!" Chat's face light's up at the smell of the goodies resting inside the bag. Ladybug walks farther up the roof and sits down, patting the tiling beside her. Chat follows and sits down, at a respectful distance from his speckled lady.

"Macaroons or cookies?" Ladybug passes the warm thermos to her partner, along with two cups and a fistful of napkins. She stuffs a cookies in her mouth, glancing up at Chat.

"Cookies, so why did you want to meet sooner? Are you finally going to admit your undying love for me?" He smirks, before Ladybug starts coughing and spluttering. He quickly moves the thermos to the other hand and rubs her back.

"S-something like that." She squeaks out between coughs. Chat's eyes widen and he freezes. "Chat, thermos please." He hands it over without pause. "Thanks."

"Did I just hear you correctly? D-did you just say _yes?"_ Ladybugs cheeks darken to a brilliant red, almost at the completion of a cherry. She hesitantly nods, looking anywhere but her grinning partner.

"Y-yes, well kind of, I guess. At least that's how I assume you're going to take it. Ooh, this wasn't how I wanted this to go at all, can I start again?" Her head jerks down and her pigtail shake, attracting Chat's attention. He flicks one of the ribbons as he starts talking again.

"Of course, my lady." He gets up, tail flicking, and walks away disappearing behind a smoke stack.

"Chat? Where are you going?" Ladybug stares after him as he walks off. "Chat?" He rounds the chimney, and walks back towards the red and black spotted heroine.

"Ah, m'lady, fancy meeting you here, what did you want to talk to me about?" Chat's playful demeanor returns, his ever present smile shining in the lingering city lights.

"It's a wonder how you change your emotions so seamlessly, I can never tell when you're hiding anything. It's odd to say the least, mon minou." Chat smirks, plopping down beside her once more.

"It's just one of my many talents, m'lady. But paw-lease, do tell me why we needed to meet." Ladybug rolls her eyes at the pun, nudging Chat with her shoulder.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to tell you a story." Chat looks at her, a confused expression plastered across his face.

"But you-" He catches himself, "What kind of story?" He inquires.

"It's got action, adventure, and most importantly romance, I'm 100% sure you'll like it! Now, I brought some snacks, drinks and some cheese for your kwami. Shall I begin?" She looks up at Chat brightly, a small grin on her face. He nods eagerly.

"Okay, kitty, let me paint the picture. We start off in a time long, long ago, in a land not so far away, the story begins with young school girl of age 15. She is just beginning to learn to properly take care of a household, and is the daughter of two bakers. They're a small family of three, but they're happy and content. The girl goes to school everyday and sees her best friend, another school girl studying to be a reporter. Her friend, Laya is in a courtship with a lyrist named Nio. The three friends look out for each other, and protect each other from the Monarch's precious daughter, Alicia.

Alicia was very spoiled, and very few people had ever old her no, including her own father. The kingdom was constantly attacked by an unknown force, who called themselves the Akumas. All of the Akuma army were specially trained, and many (if not all) had special powers of some sort.

One day, the young girl was rushing to school, because she woke up late, and she sees a old man crossing the cobbled street up ahead. She thinks nothing of it until she sees a carriage barreling down the street, pulled by two frantic white horses. The sight kicks her into action, and she quickly grabs the man's arm and pulls him across the street with her.

They land safely on the other side of the cobble street, and the girl checks the man over, making sure he's not injured. Then she turns to the carriage which is skidding to a halt a few dozen yards away. She approaches the carriage and bangs on the door with her fist, the coach looking at her crossly.

She yells to the occupant of the vehicle, 'Hey! You almost just ran over that man! Don't you have any respect Alicia-' The door of the carriage swings open hitting her, and knocking her to the ground. 'Oof!'

'Oh! I'm so sorry!' A pair of masculine noble shoes appear on the street beside her. She follows the legs up to see a shining head of golden straw and glimmering emeralds. 'Are you alright Miss…' He holds out a hand to help her up.

'Marie, Marie Belle-Coccinelle, I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else!' She finds herself at a lost for words, not knowing what to say to this boy who is clearly not Princess Alicia.

The golden haired boy helps her off the ground and steps back to the carriage, where a very angry face, framed by black hair glares back.

'Monsieur, we have many matters to attend to today. Return to your seat at once.' She has a harsh sharp voice, that causes the boy to react immediately. He climbs back up into the chassis of the brightly painted, lavishly furnished carriage. The woman closes the door saying ' Good day madame.'

When the girl turns back around, the man she saved is still there. 'Did you still need something monsieur?' She asks him.

'Oh no, I'm fine now, but you look as though you've seen a ghost. Perhaps you should head home?' She nods absently, finding herself thinking of green grass and golden hay fields. She starts walking off in the general direction of her house.

She stumbles through the door, making it home without problem, and she goes to her room, and sits at her desk. The boys bright hair and brilliant eyes come to mind again. She thinks of how pretty the color of his eyes were, and how a nice sky blue would look with it, especially in a layered chiffon skirt dress.

She smiles at the mental image, and feels the need to document it. After digging through her school bag and retrieving the pink sketchbook and some pencils, a simple design blooms across the previously blank page. Picking up the book to admire the drawing, two thin ribbons fall from between the pages of the book.

'What's this?' She sets down the book in exchange for the red ribbons that just fell across the simple wooden book. As soon as she touches the shiny silk, a bright light flashes, blinding her.


End file.
